


Breaking it in

by brightredpiranha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Trunks Briefs, Crossdressing, Dancing, M/M, Top Son Goten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredpiranha/pseuds/brightredpiranha
Summary: Goten gets a new apartment and spends his first night coming to terms with the extent of his feelings for a certain best friend.Post GT
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be posted for Saturday but too many real life things happened so it didn't. This uses the TruTenWeek2020 prompts for Saturday (Bad porn scenes and snapchat), but there's 10 minutes left for Tuesday where I am and the prompts "alcohol" and "craving" work well too. 
> 
> There will be a sequel to this! Will be uploaded soon enough.

Goten grinned as he looked over his new apartment, finally satisfied with everything’s placement. Its feng shui, if you will. As he sent snapchats of his new place to everyone he knew, he realized something. 

He could break his new apartment in. He had already daydreamed about  _ finally  _ bringing some cuties to his place. No more hotel rooms! No more being cursed away by angry fathers! And no more walking into a house and failing to hide his cringe at its mess, or worse,  _ smell.  _ But breaking his own apartment in… how this had managed to slip his mind for so long, he did not know. 

Unfortunately, he was currently single. Not that it was particularly hard for him to find a girl (or anyone really, but he had a preference for women). Still, he had spent  _ so  _ long fixing everything up perfectly, he didn’t want to leave so soon. Besides, he wasn’t one for one night stands, no matter what everyone else seemed to think. His mother  _ had _ actually raised him differently. 

...

But desperate times called for desperate measures, right? Two weeks since he broke up with his last girlfriend and two weeks since he had sex. It wasn't like he hadn't had one night stands before.

His ringtone interrupted his thoughts. A picture of his mother flashed on his phone screen. 

“Hi mom! Did you get my snap? Do you like my new house?” 

“Yes, Goten, Videl showed me,” she cooed. “It looks nice and orderly.” He preened. “I just wanted to call and make sure you were ok. It’s your first night on your own.” He just narrowly avoided sighing. It sucked being the baby of the family sometimes. 

“I’ve slept over at other people's houses before.” 

“And that reminds me!” CRAP. “You better not invite any women overnight unless you plan to marry them! You’re in the city now and city women do not have the same morals as a good country woman.” Goten facepalmed a thousand times mentally. “I don’t want a parade of city women or anyone else in  _ my son’s  _ home. The only woman you need is a  _ pure  _ one. One that hasn’t fooled around with twenty other men before you. One that’s ready to marry and have a family. I know that will be hard to find in the city, which is why I had wanted you to find a place closer to us.” It was around this point that he stopped listening. It was always the same thing. Like she thought he was having sex with everyone and their mother! Well, he wasn’t! He went on a perfectly normal amount of dates with a perfectly normal amount of people. He never treated any of them with anything less than the respect she had taught him to, so he didn’t know why she was  _ always _ on his back like this. So Goten hadn’t married in his late teens or early 20s like the rest of his family. Did she need to mention it every other day? It would happen when it happened and in the meantime, he wanted a life! He truly didn’t mind if his future spouse was out there getting laid right now. Good for them! He wished  _ he _ was getting laid right now instead of trapping himself in another lecture about sluttiness. 

He held all this in. His mother, despite her fussing, wanted what she thought was best for him and he could never bring himself to snap at her. Especially not since his father died. Guilt weighed at him for leaving her alone, but it had been over a year and he had desperately needed his own space. Open country had felt more suffocating than freeing for _years._ Thankfully, Gohan and Videl visited often. And he would too, he promised himself. With a determined grimace, he began to tune back in to her latest rant.  


A beeping noise sounded over his mother’s words and he held the phone away to check who it was. He smiled in relief at his friend’s sharp eyes and sharper grin. His savior. 

“Sorry mom, I gotta go,” he interrupted. “Trunks is calling me.” She huffed but said her goodbyes and within the same minute he was on the phone with Trunks. 

“Hey, Trunks! Man, am I glad you called me… Did you see my new apartment?” 

“Yeah, it looks classy. Surprised you did that all by yourself.” 

“Hey!” Trunks snickered and despite the dig, Goten smiled at the sound.

“When can I see it?” Frankly, he was surprised Trunks hadn’t already barged in here unannounced. He had a habit of that. 

“Whenever you wish to.” 

“Tonight then.” Well, he supposed having his best friend over was just as fun as having sex with a hot girl. 

“Cool. When?” 

“In about 10 minutes.” 

…

“Are you already on your way?” 

“Yeah.” Of course he was. Trunks did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to. Goten hummed. He didn’t have anything to entertain besides whatever was on demand with his TV company. Whatever, they would figure it out. 

“Do you mind leftovers for dinner?” 

“If it's yours or your mother’s, nope.” 

“Alright, see you soon then.”

Trunks muttered a goodbye and hung up. 10 minutes…. He walked into his kitchen to heat the leftovers in a pan. Truly, he was glad for his company. After Trunks had retired (being president of a megacorporation in your early twenties and also being a member of a race infamous for violent physical activity wasn't a good match, believe it or not), he and Goten were finally able to spend time together again. Trunks’ ever increasing list of duties had slowly forced them apart and it had left something undeniably hollow inside him. He hadn’t meant to set him aside, he knew that. Had just been so busy. 

Now, though, they hung out every other day. It was fun. It was also a little… much. And not enough? 

It cut into his dating time, basically. One would almost think  _ Trunks  _ was his boyfriend. His friend was clingy, but it was a clinginess he didn’t mind. Maybe Goten was clingy too. Just for him though. Every second spent with Trunks certainly was… something. A mix of comfortableness and glee and even  _ affection _ that he hadn’t yet found with someone else and doubted he ever would. Such was the nature of their best friendship. He was never not happy in his presence. 

And  _ yet,  _ he was unsatisfied every time they went their separate ways. Like there should have been more to it every time they hung out. But there wasn’t another level to friendship, because if there  _ was, _ they would have surely reached it by now. It was like there was something missing. Something that should have been said or something that should have been done  _ every time _ they hung out, and Goten had no clue how to address it. 

In the end, this dumb dissatisfaction must have stemmed from all that time spent literally fusing their souls and bodies together when they were kids. Fusion was a level of intimacy that simply wasn’t replicable when they were apart. Literally. 

Intimacy... He chuckled without much humor. Or maybe it was just plain repressed horniness, since the main detractor from their increased time together was that Goten wasn’t getting laid as often as he used to. Sad, that. He sniffled. Then took a big whiff, frowning. 

Sometime during his pondering and cooking, it appeared he had lit a couple scented candles and placed them on the table. He had subconsciously created a candlelit dinner. An entirely  _ wrong _ atmosphere for  _ Trunks.  _ He extinguished them immediately. Damn thoughts had him all confused. Before he could contemplate just  _ how _ he had done it without realizing, the doorbell rang and every worry and thought evaporated. Goten turned off the stove and opened the door, a smile already stretching across his face uncontrollably. 

Trunks was there, obviously, a vision like always even with his simple outfit of a plain black t-shirt and jeans. Trunks’ own grin made his even bigger. 

“Housewarming present,” he greeted, holding up two large bottles of cream liqueur with vanilla and cinnamon. Appealing to his eternal sweet tooth. Goten accepted them graciously. It wasn’t enough to get them drunk, but it would give a nice buzz. He stepped aside and swept his arm with a tiny bow. Trunks strutted in accordingly. 

“Smells nice. Did you light a candle?” Goten’s smile twisted and he shut the door. 

“A while ago, yeah.” Trunks nodded and set his gifts on the kitchen counter. Goten popped open one of said gifts and began to serve them both dinner while Trunks poked around his various rooms. He hummed happily at the sweet taste. It had been, like,  _ 7 hours _ since he last had sugar. And Trunks got him the good stuff. He filled his cup to the brim and downed it faster than he probably should have. Filled it up again and savored it more slowly. Filled up another for Trunks. 

“Is it up to your standards? Did it pass the inspection,” he asked when his friend strolled back into the kitchen. Already walking around like he owned the place. A fondness bloomed in his chest and a small chuckle bubbled past his lips. He handed Trunks his plate. 

“It passed,” he replied, taking the plate and glass. He sat down at the dinner table. “Thanks.” He began to wolf it down and Goten joined him readily. They didn’t speak while they shoveled food into their mouths, but that was normal, and eventually they were on his couch, pressed together perhaps a little closer than other friends would be. But who cared about them? Not Goten and certainly not Trunks. They joked around as they scrolled through the available movies, laughing at most of them. 

He was more than pleased he came now. A warmth filled him that wasn’t entirely from the alcohol they were guzzling. He didn’t  _ need _ sex. Their relationship was enough. Endlessly entertaining! Trunks was so much better than going out and finding someone. He was like a kitten. Feisty and playful and cute. 

“What are you giggling about now,” Trunks chuckled. Curious! Like a  _ kitten.  _

He wanted to touch him. Bother and fluster him in some way. Shame they had outgrown tackling each other whenever they wanted. 

“You’re just cute,” he laughed. Trunks scowled.  _ And  _ it was  _ cute! _

Eventually they were able to settle on a movie and he began to mellow out a bit from his sugary alcohol-induced giddiness. They were watching some pretentious artsy gay movie about two guys having some torrid love affair. It was increasingly annoying. The latest sex scene, it was the second one, had them having sex out in the woods while their poor wives roasted marshmellows obliviously. The actors had no passion, their grunting was more annoying than sexy, and they weren’t even using lube! How  _ did _ this movie win so many awards? 

“I could do it better,” he boasted and immediately shot a stern look at the bottle in his hands. He didn’t mean to say that, regardless of its verity. 

“Those are fighting words,” Trunks mused. He glanced at Trunks to find his gaze returning to his phone, where it had been glued since about 30 minutes in. 

“I can prove it.” 

“Oh?” His words caught up to him. Fuck. Well now he  _ has _ to own it. 

“Well, first off, who sucks dick like that? You know, in the first sex scene by the lake? He just took the tip in. He didn’t even use his hands for the rest of it! Who can get off with just the tip?! No one!” To be fair, Goten hadn’t actually sucked dick  _ that _ many times before. Twice with the same woman and twice with two different men. But he knew what felt good, and it was  _ not _ just the tip. Trunks snorted. 

“It’s not a  _ porno, _ Goten, it’s an award winning movie.”

“An award winning movie with bad porn scenes.” 

Trunks rolled his eyes and Goten’s cheeks heated. He hoped he hadn’t sounded like some kind of pervert. Kami knows what everybody else thought of him. He huffed. 

“Well have  _ you _ ever been satisfied with just the tip?!” Trunks stiffened and kept his gaze trained on his phone, his fingers frozen. He shook his head belatedly. Goten thought again about how busy Trunks had been. How stressed. How never, not once, had he ever seen him with someone. He knew Trunks had never dated anyone, but his reaction… Had he never been with anyone at all? 

“If you want, I can show you a proper one.” He would give him this. Trunks was too pretty and too wonderful to not have his dick sucked. 

“What?” Trunks’ head snapped up to face him, his expression completely caught off guard. 

His words caught up with him. Maybe he  _ should _ have gone out. But this whole evening - whole past few months of their relationship to be completely honest - had been entirely too confusing and maybe he  _ should _ just… try it. Plus, he’d already said the words. To take it back would cause a slew of problems. 

“I want to suck your dick,” he clarified. Trunks inhaled sharply, his eyebrows going so high, they almost reached his hairline. Ok, maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt about it. He was more charming than that, damnit! Why, oh  _ why, _ was all his finesse leaving him when he needed it  _ most? _

“Uh.” Trunks blushed, biting his lip. His eyes flitted away. It stung more than he wanted it to, but he was more ashamed at embarrassing him. 

“Sorry. That was inappropriate of me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He straightened up and tried not to cringe in his disappointment and shame. A horrible thought occurred to him. What if this strained their relationship? His own thoughtlessness and horniness now burdening their friendship. Fear gripped him and he sat tensely, staring blankly at the screen. 

Trunks cleared his throat. An awkward silence descended upon them and a screaming match between one of the couples on the tv filled the room. He couldn’t concentrate on the words if he tried. Trunks cleared his throat again. Just as Goten was about to apologize again, Trunks finally spoke. 

“I… wouldn’t mind. If you showed me.” 

Hope. 

He glanced at Trunks from the corner of his eye to find Trunks doing the same. He couldn’t speak, words leaving like they wanted nothing to do with him. He nodded and slowly, so slowly, shifted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around his tense shoulders and placed a hand on his knee. He rubbed it with his thumb until Trunks began to relax and then slid his hand up along his thigh in a slow caress. He turned his head to stare deeply into his eyes, checking for even one sign of discomfort. All he found was the same intensity Trunks had always given him, boiling now and mixed with the smallest hint of shyness.

“Is this good,” he asked softly. Trunks closed his eyes, giving a small nod and tilting his head back. He wanted to kiss him terribly then, his eyes glued on that bottom lip Trunks kept biting. He would taste like sweet liqueur. Vanilla and cinnamon and liquid heat. Instead he bit his own lip and palmed the growing hardness between his friend’s legs. To kiss his lips would take this to a level he intuitively knew they weren’t ready for. He’d have to think about that later. Goten unbuttoned his jeans and grasped him lightly through his boxers. He fondled him for a bit until Trunks’ hips raised up for his hand, a shaky breath tickling his ear. He fit his head against his neck and shoulder and dipped his hand past his underwear to feel the shape and size of him. He inhaled a shaky breath of his own. He stroked once. Took his hand out, spit on it, and then resumed. Goten lifted his shirt with his free hand and shifted until he could lean down and mouth at one nipple, licking and sucking and teasing. It was an uncomfortable position, but he reveled in Trunks’ trembling body and kissed his chest with as much as tenderness and passion as he dared. He stopped when Trunks gave a loud moan and his hips began to jerk erratically into his fist. He had started this with something in mind and it wasn’t his hand. He let go of him and Trunks groaned out a curse. He glanced down to a hard cock leaking with precum. He really had just edged him a bit, huh? Whoops. 

He kneeled down and tugged on his jeans and boxers until Trunks’ lifted his hips. He dragged them down to his ankles and just. Stared. 

Nice. A decent length and girth laying prettily against his tight abs. A few drops of precum beaded at the tip and he leaned in to lick them off. His hand enclosed around the base and held him steady while he mouthed at the head. Pressed a kiss to it before sliding his erection past his lips. Goten moaned in unison with Trunks and closed his eyes. He always did like oral. He slid down about halfway and swirled his tongue around, just barely remembering to move his fist. He sucked lightly before taking him deeper, keeping a steady pace with his fist and already Trunks’ beautiful panting was getting close to moan territory again. He hummed happily around his mouthful and Trunks’ hips twitched, a ragged gasp sounding above him. His hands slid away to grip his firm ass and pulled him closer until he was so deep he could feel him in his throat. He began to swallow, not bothering to worry about air because it wouldn’t be long now. Trunks whimpered his name and more than a few curse words, his hands remarkably gentle as they combed through and tangled in Goten’s hair. And then Trunks tensed with a cry and the back of his mouth and throat was filled with a salty fluid. He swallowed that too and then leaned back, gasping for breath and glancing at a string of saliva still connecting them. He pressed one final wet kiss to the tip and stood up awkwardly. Trunks was sprawled on the couch, his shirt still pulled up and his marked up chest rising and falling rapidly with his breaths. His eyes cracked open. 

“Do you want me to…?” Trunks gestured at the painful bulge restrained in Goten’s pants. 

“You don’t need to.” His voice sounded hoarse and breathless. 

“I want to.” Perhaps Trunks felt obligated. They could go slow then. He lowered his sweatpants and boxers just enough for his erection to spring out. Trunks’ eyes were glued on it and Goten’s eyes were glued on him, searching again for any sign of discomfort and finding nothing besides his stillness. Probably shy. That was ok, he could finish himself off easily.

He spit in his hand again and  _ finally  _ wrapped it around himself, having ignored it entirely to pleasure Trunks. He started to jack off. He stood over him, watching his friend’s beautiful blushed face. His bitten-red lips. His tongue poked out to lick them and he groaned, his fist speeding up. Trunks’ hands reached up to brush his hand away and then he took over. Goten whined as Trunks leaned in to lick at him, his tongue swirling around and a hand sliding around the rest. He came suddenly then, no time for a warning, all over his pink open mouth. Trunks cleaned him up dutifully, licking and swallowing everything and the sight of it almost killed him. When Trunks finished, all he wanted to do was straddle his lap and kiss him until morning. He collapsed onto the couch instead. They both sat there catching their breaths. He closed his eyes again. 

While he was showing Trunks what he had been missing, Goten realized what  _ he _ had been missing. A desire he had never dared to acknowledge before. He tried not to think of the aftermath, but he already knew. He couldn’t have sex with anyone else again. How could he? Trunks had given him a blowjob that lasted about a  _ minute  _ and he came like it was his first time. He was spoiled now, nothing could compare to the sight of his friend’s sex blush. The sound of his panting. The  _ noises _ he made. His cock twitched, almost ready to go again. 

The sound of a zipper made him open his eyes again. Trunks was standing now, dressed again and running a hand through his hair. He was glancing everywhere except Goten. 

“Are you leaving,” he blurted. Trunks nodded, his gaze still avoiding him. 

“Yeah, I… didn’t intend to crash here. Nice apartment and uh… nice… nice job.” He nodded once, a brief bob of his head, and then he was out the door before Goten could come up with a response. 

He leaned back to stare at the ceiling.  _ Did _ he ruin things between them? Would this linger over them? He thought Trunks enjoyed it but he wouldn’t even look at him. Goten was not prone to overthinking but he was now. Thoughts crowded his head and a bad feeling weighed in his chest. He would have to do his best to clear the air tomorrow. He was still staring at the ceiling when his phone buzzed. He reached for it, wondering if it was another person complimenting or congratulating his new apartment. He had ignored a bunch of people earlier. 

It was Trunks! A small message reminding him about Vegeta’s surprise birthday party in a few days. It was a costume party, more for Bulma than Vegeta, and they were going to wear matching outfits. Goten felt an indescribable amount of relief at the sight of the two-people-in-bunny-ears emoji. He clutched his phone to his heart. 

He was screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👯♂️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks gets fucked in his Gelbo wedding dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just pretend Trunks kept the dress and other souvenirs.

2 weeks.

2 weeks since Trunks had run away from the blowjob of his _life_ by his _best friend_ and proceeded to send some dumb reminder message and an even dumber emoji so it wouldn’t be awkward. 

_Then_ he avoided the subject the next time he saw Goten, because he was _not_ going to talk about sex and potential feelings at his _father’s birthday party._ But maybe he _really_ should have because the window of opportunity was incredibly small and appeared to have passed at, roughly, the speed of sound. Not light, no. He saw it coming, let it pass by, _and then_ realized his mistake. 

It was a dilemma. Things were undeniably different. For example: Goten didn’t talk about his current or past lovers anymore nor did he gush about any recent girls that caught his eye. He was Goten! That was like 60% of his talking points! He had to still be going out, as awful and heart-wrenching as the idea was, because again, he was _Goten._ Yet he said nothing. Which meant what changed was _their_ relationship. _Their_ friendship. And that was a terrifying thought. 

Even more terrifying was that Trunks couldn’t even say he wanted to return to their pre-blowjob relationship. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t been exploring his body since then - past his usual masturbation habits. He had wanted to _suck Goten off._ Before then, he didn’t even know he was capable of such a desire. And once he started to think about his friend like that, it appeared he had a lot of desires that he never bothered to explore before.

Past that, and easily the most terrifying part of the situation, he found himself… fantasizing. What it would be like if they were together. As a couple. As lovers. To kiss him. To hold hands with him. To have sex with him. Even crazier things like what it would be like if he hadn’t been groomed to become president of Capsule Corp. Would they be together by now? The endless stream of essays, tests, meetings, and deals while the most important relationship outside his family withered away, replaced instead by an increasingly affectionate friendship and late night trysts. Or, less depressingly, if Goten hadn’t been left behind when he went into space. Where would they have been then? At the very _least,_ he would have fonder memories. 

Not that he was _really_ complaining about how things ended up. They had bounced back to their childhood level of closeness with impressive speed. In fact, they were so attached, he was pretty sure his sister called Goten his boyfriend behind his back. Or rather, it must be her because almost everyone referred to Goten as his boyfriend when they thought he wasn’t listening and she’d always been a horrible little trendsetter. But none of that mattered because Goten wasn’t his boyfriend. 

Hopefully, that would change tonight. He was lucky the rest of his family, and all Capsule Corp employees prone to working late nights, were out on holiday. He had invited Goten over to stay the night and spent all day nervously getting ready. 

The biggest issue was how to approach the subject. He’d never really hit on someone before. People hit on _him,_ not the other way around. He was rich, attractive, a genius, and was extremely physically fit (to humans). All Trunks had to do was look and smile and people would fall all over themselves for him. Sometimes literally. But how could he impress someone that’s known him since he was a toddler? Someone that knew a lot, if not everything, about him. Someone that knew he hadn’t been held by his own father until he was 8 and was still shocked at any and every soft touch from him. Someone that had silently bore witness to him slowly crumbling within at his mother’s expectations for the company. Someone that probably remembered that one time when he was 6 and drank too much milk and vomited it all over his new toys. Ugh. 

And that wasn’t even addressing Goten’s own intimidating qualities. He was incredibly handsome, much more outgoing, and he’d only ever seen his friend with rich beautiful women and hot twinks. A month ago he was still living with his mother in the middle of nowhere! What kind of game did he _have?_ He pulled left and right, extremely experienced in matters Trunks barely knew how to navigate.

He had to prepare himself for the possibility of being rejected. He was a little too numb with anxiety to dwell on it though, and in the end he just hoped he wouldn’t be left emotionally destroyed for weeks and ruin their friendship even more. He was positive for the most part, however. Had to be. He reminded himself periodically of a few things. Goten thought he was cute. Goten offered to give him a blowjob. Goten was still just as touchy as before. 

Trunks wanted him desperately.

It was 2 weeks ago, and not one more day would pass without _something_ happening, Trunks swore it! He had everything ready! Freshly showered and _thoroughly_ cleaned. A spotless room and bed. A bottle of lube and a box of condoms hidden in his drawer. A bunch of video games if Goten… decided he didn’t want him. He even lit a scented candle (not that Goten bothered to say anything about it). 

So _how_ they came to the topic of Goten’s niece, Trunks had no idea and therefore took _no_ responsibility. 

“And so Pan took them down, obviously, and then _of course,_ the boy had a sudden appointment he was late to in the middle of their date, when _really,_ Pan was just too strong for him.” Yep. Pan was strong. So strong, she was cockblocking him and she wasn’t even in the same city. 

“She is a bit brash, but that’s not a _bad thing,”_ Goten said, clapping his hands twice for emphasis at the last two words. “She just needs to stop crushing on all those ‘cool’ little boys that can’t actually handle her. And I told her that when I found her moping again yesterday.” 

“Yeah, weak...weaklings not allowed,” he said, forcing a laugh, still staring at Goten’s hands. 

“She’ll need a strong partner. Saiyans need strong partners. My parents. _Your_ parents. Gohan and Videl. Me...and you.”

He nodded absentmindedly. His hands were attractive, if one could say that. His fingers were long, his nails cut and clean, and just the right amount of prominence in his veins. He could do many things with those hands. Probably had done many things. But how about he do those things with Trunks? Preferably only Trunks. 

It was too silent. He looked up to find Goten staring meaningfully at him. Crap!

“Did you say something?”

Goten blushed. “No. Nothing. Never mind.” Oh, he definitely missed something. Before he could insist, Goten moved on. “Pan will mature when she’s older though, I don’t blame her for being so obsessed with boys. And who knows, maybe she’ll find that the right one for him all along was right there the entire time. Uh… her. Beside her the entire time.” Goten pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration for his little niece. Trunks sighed. If that ended up being true, he could relate. 

“I think she’s already matured quite a bit since we went to space together. Did I tell you yet that she forced me into a dress and married me off to some giant slug monster?” Granted it was to save a village, but _still._

“What? No! Why you?” 

“Well, we weren’t going to let _her_ do that, she was like 13. And apparently your father had already crossdressed to save a village before and was _not_ interested in doing it again.” Goten stared at him in confusion before his face fell and his eyes dimmed from their usual beautiful brightness. 

“...My father did that? He never told me...” 

NO! 

No no no! He refused! He couldn’t let his plans deteriorate even more than they already had! What’s a bigger turn off than a dead family member? _Not much!_ Trunks blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE THE DRESS?! On me?! My _wedding_ dress?!” His panicked offer successfully snapped Goten out of his sudden melancholy. In fact, he looked quite alarmed now. 

“ _I guess?!_ If you wish to put on the dress, please put on the dress!” 

He facepalmed. Smooth, Trunks, smooth.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to shriek it at you.” He lowered his hand from his face. “I’m just… nervous and I didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Why are you nervous?” Goten’s eyebrows scrunched together before yet another awful look passed his face. “Am _I_ making you nervous?” 

Oh, Kami, no. He had to save this somehow. _Without_ screaming at him.

Trunks took a chance and did something he kind of wanted to do since Goten arrived. He leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. He hoped it was ok. It _was_ incredibly tame. What was a cheek kiss to a blowjob, right? He lingered, kissed again at the very corner of his lips and then forced himself to move back. He met Goten’s wide eyes directly. 

“I… hope that told you. Why I’m nervous.” Goten nodded slowly. 

“You don’t need to wear that dress,” he breathed. Trunks smirked, his heart pounding hard in his chest. 

“No, I figure I owe it to you now.” Also he wanted some time to himself before he spontaneously combusted. At least he knew his intentions now. He pecked his cheek again before standing resolutely and heading towards his closet. 

He didn’t _really_ mind showing it to Goten. He had been so embarrassed before with Goku and Pan, their cackles making the already dreadful experience humiliating. But Goten’s laughter, even at him, never felt mean or mocking. He was too kind, even now, borderline womanizer that he was. 

Besides, his best friend didn’t see him crossdress to help a woman and her village out! He should have been there by his side… But what was done was done and Goten had a good romp with that girl while Trunks was stuck with basically three children out in space and he had absolutely no feelings about it! Felt _nothing_ every time Goten had reminisced about how she smelled like the freshest powdered sugar pastries and tasted even better. 

...Maybe he had feelings before the blowjob. Thoughts for later. 

He walked into his closet, a closet bigger than Goten’s living room, and headed to the back corner. The back wall was mostly racks of shoes, and adjacent, to the right, were floor to ceiling length mirror doors. He slid open the last door, where he kept all his costumes and outfits he wouldn’t otherwise wear on a daily basis (like his grandpa’s “funny” animal pun sweaters he insisted on commissioning for him every birthday… since he was born). He opened the door to be greeted by the latest sweater, a hideous blue thing with a crocheted pouting cat and the words “You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW!” He shoved it away and found the box he was looking for. He slid the mirror door closed again and sat on the small sofa in the middle of the room. 

Trunks dumped the contents on the sofa and stripped. He took the soft, but heavy purple skirt and stepped into it, tying the bright yellow ribbons snugly at his waist. He wiggled into the tube top one arm at a time. He slipped into the red shrug and the seams strained, a few snapping. Oh come on, he didn’t get _that_ buff! He flexed and the seam popped, ripping from his armpit to his inner elbow. He sighed. Guess this little ensemble was going incomplete then. That sucked. He couldn’t find that little apron thing either. He shoved his feet into the teal boots, placed the hat and smoothed the veil out and headed for the door before spinning around again immediately. He couldn’t go out like this. Not yet. He headed back to his closet. Somewhere… there should be… 

There! At the bottom of yet another box he found a cheap makeup palette - the kind that had stuff for the eyes and lips and cheeks. Trunks had bought it a couple halloweens ago for a costume that had never really come to fruition. As always, he was extremely glad he retired. 

He dragged a footstool to the nearest mirror and sat down, placing his hat on the floor next to him. Trunks had never actually applied makeup before. All he knew about it was what he’d seen from his mother when he was young. Still, he was confident. He was a Briefs and Briefs never did anything half-assed. He had to make up for his incomplete wedding outfit somehow. 

The hardest part first. His eyelids. He contemplated the colors. He could choose teal. That would match his tube top and boots. But playing it safe like that was boring and something was pulling him to the oranges. Trunks decided to trust his instinct. He chose a peach eyeshadow, a color he knew complimented his skin tone like a rich sunset _and_ didn’t clash with his lavender hair. He applied it with a light, careful hand until he was satisfied. He didn’t bother with the eyelash thing; it was an act that required something disturbingly close to his actual eyes. Plus the thing only had black and why cover up his purple lashes? He skipped the blush too. His cheeks… would probably be colorful anyway. He blushed too easily for his liking. 

Like now. His heart was beating frantically. Yes, he supposed it was rather strange to actually follow through with all this, but he found himself _wanting_ to share it with him. Wanted to take that humiliating experience and bare it for him in all its naked glory. Was that weird? He refused to answer his own question and instead glared at the lip section of the palette. In the end, Trunks decided to stick with what they had done for his lips before - a deep red. 

He put everything away mechanically, placed the hat, smoothed the veil, and walked to the door. 

“Are you ready,” he called out, holding the knob. Kami, was he actually doing this? This had not been, in the dozens of scenarios he had imagined for tonight, included in his grand seduction of a borderline player. Goten gave an affirming noise. He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

He walked out to find Goten on the couch, TV on. Had he been in there that long? Goten took him in silently as his heart pounded in his chest, before standing up suddenly and soon he was inches away. His index finger gently brushed the veil back. 

“You put makeup on.” He nodded. Goten’s eyes were soft as they darted everywhere, like he was an artwork he wanted to memorize. He smiled and Trunks was almost weak with relief. “You’re very pretty.” 

“I’m stunning, Goten, get it right.” He chuckled softly.

“You’re stunning, yes.” 

Trunks gulped. Even though he said it first, Goten’s easy agreement had him blushing. A thumb brushed against his heated cheek. 

“How was your groom?”

Trunks blinked, then frowned. 

“Nasty. He was a giant slug monster and almost drowned me on the way to his lair. Oh, and he hit me. He got angry easily.” 

“What a terrible groom. He didn’t deserve anyone. Especially a stunning bride like you.” He leaned in and Trunks stopped breathing. A soft laugh brushed against his lips. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Trunks’ jaw dropped, caught off guard once again. Goten leaned back to giggle. Dick. “Come on, this is a good song,” he said, gesturing to the TV. Now playing a music video. It _was_ good dancing music. Pop with a trace of folk. 

“Alright,” he decided. _Might as well happen._

Goten grinned and suddenly there was a hand on his hip and another grasping his hand to raise them both up and out to the side. Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder, scowling a little when he realized he was in the woman’s position. They started slow, Trunks refusing to look at Goten’s face with those damn waggling eyebrows lest he fall into some giggling fit. By the time they reached the first chorus, they had sped up, hopping and spinning and twirling each other around. Every movement was improvised, yet they were so extremely in sync with each other and the beat, Trunks couldn’t help but feel giddy. His hat fell off and Goten kicked it to the side smoothly, rhythm completely unbroken. Goten picked him up and swung him around a few times and he laughed each time, exhilarated and breathless. The heavy skirt, instead of impeding him, fanned around him pleasingly when Goten spun him around. The final chorus was a moment he’d never forget, even as they were both overcome with laughter. They stumbled to a stop, Goten’s hands holding the bare skin at his waist and his own resting on his shoulders. 

“Why are you laughing,” he spluttered between his own giggles. His cheeks hurt and he could barely _breathe._

“Why are _you_ laughing,” Goten shot back. 

“I’m not the one making dumb faces.” Goten laughed harder. 

“You love my face,” he wheezed. And Trunks couldn’t find it within himself to deny it. They clung to each other weakly, even as he was dangerously close to collapsing on the floor. 

Eventually they were able to calm down a bit, and he got caught in Goten’s gaze. Absolutely _nothing_ was going the way he had expected, but he was looking at him adoringly all the same. 

Goten rested his forehead against his and he remained still. _Finally._

“Can I kiss you?” He nodded fervently and Goten leaned in until their lips finally touched, a gentle press before his love moved back and Trunks whined, _way_ too longingly but he was on too much of a high to care. He seemed to take it as a sign to continue, and of course it was, Goten could do almost anything and Trunks would let him. He kissed him again, more firmly this time and Trunks eagerly returned it. Goten walked forward, moving Trunks backwards until the back of his legs bumped against his bed. Goten shoved him lightly and he went down easily, shifting backwards and kicking off his boots so Goten could join him. 

Goten’s broader build hovered over him and it was, since about two weeks ago, literally a wet dream of his. He felt himself harden just from the sight of it. He tugged on his shirt until Goten took it off. Trunks had seen many men’s abs over the course of his life, but none were hotter than his at this very moment. None were hotter than his, _period._

“Can I touch you?”

Trunks nodded again and Goten’s hand trailed up from his shin, pushing the skirt along with it. The heat of his hand and velvety softness of the fabric sliding against his skin had him tilting his head back with a sigh, Goten taking the opportunity to kiss his neck. He nipped at it and Trunks let out a tiny moan. His wide hands caressed his thighs, and _fuck,_ he loved every second of it, loved how handsy he was. They traveled up to his hip and Goten let out a surprised noise. 

“No underwear?” 

“I was hoping we’d end up like this.” Another kiss for his thoughtfulness. Or maybe gratitude. It didn’t matter, especially when Goten’s tongue licked his lower lip and dipped into his mouth. Trunks buried his fingers in his hair and held him close, desperate for each one of his kisses. Goten’s hand wrapped around his cock and he let out a startled cry into his mouth. His thumb began to rub circles around his head, precum already wetting it.

“What do you want,” he whispered against his lips. His hips thrust into his hand helplessly. 

“Fuck me,” he panted between his own kisses. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“I don’t have anything on me.”

“I have stuff in my drawer.” Goten leaned back onto his knees and his hands dropped to his sides. He missed him already. He tried not to pout.

“You were prepared, huh?” Trunks nodded and he grinned. He crawled over to his bedside drawer and let out a low whistle at the contents. “More than prepared, you wanna go all week.” 

Trunks truly believed he was perfectly in the right when he kicked Goten. He laughed, the idiot, and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He squirted some of it onto his fingers and leered at him, restoring Trunks’ horniness almost instantly. 

“Hold yourself open for me.” He bit his lip and bent his knees, grabbing his cheeks and holding them apart. It was more than a little embarrassing. He hadn’t been touched by anyone else down there before. And yet, he’d never been more turned on in his life. A cool wet finger rubbed against his hole and he shivered. The tip of it went in and Goten kissed his knee. 

“You done this before?” Trunks nodded. He slid the rest of the finger in. 

“Good.” He slipped in another and Trunks rocked down on them. He usually used three fingers for himself and after a few minutes he started begging for another. Goten acquiesced, and Trunks moaned, spreading himself wider, wanting him _deeper._ Soon his fingers brushed the spot that made his toes curl and a loud groan spilled from his mouth. He rubbed against it persistently then, making Trunks whine and clench down on his fingers, but it wasn’t _enough._

“Come on,” he moaned. “That’s enough, fuck me.”

“Impatient, are you?”

“Shut up and get in me.” Goten removed his fingers and Trunks dropped his hands, clenched around nothing. He unzipped his jeans and grabbed a condom. He was pretty big. Trunks hadn’t dared attempt to put that whole thing in his mouth last time. He was eager to learn soon though, determined to fit it all in one day. But not tonight. Tonight he wanted to get _fucked._

Still, he was a bit nervous as Goten lubed up again. It’d be fine, he knew that. Goten would take care of him. Wouldn’t let his first time, or probably any time, hurt unnecessarily. He lined himself up and Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, holding himself open again. 

He held still while Goten pressed in slowly and bit his lip at the stretch of it. He couldn’t tell if he liked the burn of it or not. When Goten bottomed out, he leaned over Trunks again and kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth. Trunks let out an unfortunate whimper and his arms came up to wrap around his strong back. He tried to give as good as he got and they kissed for what felt like forever but in reality was probably only several minutes before Goten resurfaced, gasping for air. 

“Are you ok? Can I move now,” he whined. Trunks nodded. He was ready now, more than ready. 

He began to fuck him slowly and Trunks was extremely grateful for it. A hand slid under his tube top and groped him. Pushed it up so he could lick and kiss and suck at his nipples and Trunks mewled, squirming under his mouth. Goten’s hips began to move faster and the strings of pleasure Trunks felt thickened until all he could feel was pleasure. A hand grasped his hair tightly and an arm wrapped tightly around his hips to keep him in place. His own cock was trapped against the soft fabrics of his skirt and Goten’s abs, every movement making it brush against them deliciously. And still, every thrust felt better than the last. A sharp feeling began to unfold inside him that had him screaming for more. He felt it building, fast, and he was panting and slamming his hips up to meet Goten’s thrusts. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to die in Goten’s arms and it was going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. 

“I love you,” he blurted. And once he said it, it was the only thing he _could_ say. He cried it out over and over again, a breathless chant of long buried emotions. Goten groaned heavily in response, his hips going harder and faster, pressing wet kisses to Trunks’ neck and jaw. The hand in his hair let go to find one of his, their fingers interlacing tightly. The sharp feeling crested and he came with a blinding intensity, harder than he ever had before. Goten moaned and thrusted once, twice, three times before he stilled with a choked gasp. 

Goten stayed for a few moments more, panting at his neck, before slipping out of him and collapsing at his side, still holding his hand. They caught their breath in silence and after a few minutes, Trunks spoke. 

“Let’s just pretend I didn’t cum to you fucking me in a skirt.” 

“Mmm, nah.” Damn. 

Another silence descended upon them and Trunks almost thought he got away with his… vocalizations when Goten’s voice cracked through the quiet. 

“Did… did you mean what you said or was that a heat of the moment thing?” Trunks squeezed his eyes shut.

“I meant it,” he admitted. 

There. His feelings were out in the open, ready to be smashed or cradled. 

He startled when Goten turned and laid an arm over his waist, dragging him closer. 

“Can I kiss you,” Goten asked again. Whatever sex blush that had faded from Trunks’ face came back full force. He nodded and watched Goten’s lips come closer. He closed his eyes when they touched. There was a palpable tenderness and affection to it that left him both relieved and aching for more. 

“Let’s go out on a date,” Goten whispered when they finally separated. “I can’t be this in love with you and not take you out for a date.” 

Trunks smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Whatever you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention Goten’s absolutely covered in red lipstick smooches


End file.
